1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shield wire having a shielding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a hybrid motor vehicle or an electric vehicle attracts an attention as an ecologically-friendly car. Further, a propagation rate of the hybrid motor vehicle or the electric vehicle is increased. On the hybrid motor vehicle or the electric vehicle, a motor is mounted as a power source. In order to drive the motor, a high tension battery needs to be electrically connected to an inverter and the inverter needs to be electrically connected to the motor by a wire harness which can withstand a high tension. The wire harness which can withstand the high tension is formed so as to have a shielding function.
As for the shielding function, a shield member formed with a braided wire or a shield member formed with a metal foil and a drain line is ordinarily used (for instance, see below-described patent literatures JP-A-2002-304917 and JP-A-2002-289047).
In the above-described usual technique, when the shield member formed with the braided wire is used, a below-described problem arises. Namely, since the shield member uses the braided wire, when it is assumed that the braided wire is formed with, for instance, three hundred element wires, the shield member is relatively heavy. In recent years, for parts of the motor vehicles, since the parts are strictly requested to be lightened, the inventor of this application considers that the parts of the motor vehicle need to be lightened.
Further, in the above-described usual technique, when the shield member formed with the metal foil and the drain line is used, a below-described problem arises. Namely, since the shield member uses the metal foil and the drain line, a part is formed which cannot be covered with the metal foil in a terminal of the wire. Thus, the problem arises that a sufficient shield effect cannot be obtained.
In addition thereto, when the shield member formed with the metal foil and the drain line is used, a below-described problem also arises. Namely, in the shield member, when the drain line is arranged between electric wires, there is a fear that the drain line does not come into sufficient contact with the metal foil. Accordingly, a countermeasure may be considered that the drain line is arranged not between the electric wires, but outside the one electric wire. However, in this case, since the drain line has a thickness extremely larger than a thickness of the metal foil, the problem arises that a finished external form of a wire harness (or a cable) is the more deformed in the part of the drain line.
As for the metal foil, when an end part thereof collapses or bounds between the electric wires, a problem arises that the electric wire is unstably held, so that the shielding function cannot be sufficiently exhibited. Further, as for the metal foil and the drain line, a problem also arises that the drain line needs to be put in the metal foil, so that processes and a device are complicated.